O Caminho Para Outra Vida
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Traduçao de THE PATH TO ANOTHER LIFE, por Calico Tsurineko. Uma possível explicação de como Yue se transformou em Yukito os fatos descritos no conto ocorrem em diversas fases da vida de Yukito, todas elas antes dos fatos do anime.


**O Caminho Para Outra Vida**

Assim que o sol paulatinamente caía, mergulhando de forma constante atrás do horizonte, Yue, o guardião lunar de Clow voava rapidamente através do obscurecido céu. Ele pousou suavemente em uma casual jardim que estava situado atrás de uma casa de dois andares, humilde na aparência. Várias rosas e orquídeas de diversas formas e cores cresciam abundantemente, mostrando que um dos moradores da casa tomava conta delas diariamente. A casa em si tinha um jeito campestre, vinhas subindo pelas paredes e um gato dormia pacificamente em uma das janelas.

Yue deslizou suavemente pelo pátio, tendo muito cuidado em não fazer som. Ele parou de frente uma das janelas do primerio andar e espreitou para dentro.

Ele observava, encantado, enquanto que o casal de idosos que eram donos da casa se mexiam com atividade. O velho senhor, Youji Tsukishiro, de 63 anos, estava cuidadosamente arrumando a mesa enquanto a esposa dele, Kieko, de 59 anos, estava no fogão, cozinhando o jantar. O velho casal não tinha filhos, Kieko é incapaz de dar a luz a crianças, embora isto nunca mudasse os sentimentos que o velho senhor tinha pela esposa dele. Ele a amava encarecidamente, mesmo que ambos desejassem por um filho deles mesmo.

**Yue _(pensando)_:** "Perfeito."

Yue sorriu e deslizou suavemente para trás. Ele fechou os olhos, as órbitas púrpuras desapareceram de vista, ele se envelopou completamente com as próprias asas. Quando as asas se abriram mais uma vez, um jovem garoto de 5 anos ficou no lugar de Yue. O jovem garoto olhou assustado e pôs uma mão na testa enquanto caía de joelhos.

**Garoto:** "Onde estou?"

A voz do garoto, que tinha um tom suavemente feminino, ecoou sileciosamente pela noite. Quando ninguém respondeu, os profundos olhos dourados da criança se encheram de lágrimas, assim que ele procurava na mente por respostas, ainda que a encontrasse vazia. Os ombros se balançavam com os soluços e as cabeças do velho casal se voltaram em direção do jardim assim que ouviram um som não familiar de uma criança chorando. Ele caminharam hesitantemente até a porta dos fundos, e Keiko abraçou a manga de Youji fortemente, enquanto eles se esforçavam a espreitar através do escuro, para achar a criança que estava fazendo os tristes sons. Assim que eles localizaram o garoto, eles caminharam com pressa e ajoelharam-se na frente dele.

**Youji:** "Qual é teu nome, garoto?"

A criança olhou adiante para eles e as finas sobrancelhas dele se enrugaram assim que ele procurava por respostas na mente. Mesmo assim, eles nada mantiveram, a mente dele estava completamente vazia.

**Garoto _(chorando)_:** "Eu não me lembro! Eu não me lembro de nada!"

Youji balançou a cabeça em preocupação, e então caminhou em direção da cozinha. Quando ele retornou, ele tinha um prato cheio de comida, o qual ele colocou adiante do jovem garoto.

**Youji:** "Vá em frente garoto, tu deves estar faminto."

O rosto do garoto se rasgou em um sorriso, mostrando a beleza que estava escondida pela tristeza. Os olhos do velho casal cresceram assim que a criança comeu a comida em alguns segundos. O garoto dava uma risada para eles, segurando o prato na frente dele.

**Garoto:** "Obrigado!! Estava delicioso. _(os olhos do garoto ficaram hesitantes)_ Posso comer mais um pouco, por favor?"

Keiko se rasgou numa gargalhada prazerosa e Youji sorriu. Depois do jantar, eles botaram o garoto para dormir na cama deles e ligaram para a polícia, para registrar uma ocorrência de uma criança desaparecida.

Assim que ele colocou o telefone no gancho, Youji se achou olhando dentro da triste expressão da esposa dele.

**Keiko:** "Youji... Se a criança é um órfão..."

**Youji:** "Nós ficaremos com ele."

Youji colocou aquilo com muita firmeza, e sorriu, enquanto que a esposa dele jogava os braços dela em torno dele. Os olhos dela se arrastaram até a figura que dormia na cama deles.

**Keiko:** "Eu sempre quis um filho..."

Na tarde do dia seguinte, a polícia ligou de volta para dizer que não há pais que reclamaram que tinham um filho desaparecido. Depois de arrumar os papéis, ele finalmente podiam dizer que a pequena descoberta era deles agora.

Keiko sorria, enquanto ela ficava próxima, observando Youji explicando ao jovem garoto que eles eram os avôs dele agora.

**Keiko:** "Mas, como nós o chamaremos?"

Ela perguntou isso ao esposo com ponderação, enquanto que o garoto a observava com interesse.

**Keiko:** "Ele é uma doçura, e o cabelo dele é um prateado peculiar..."

**Garoto:** "_(olhando ofendido) _Meu cabelo não é peculiar..."

**Keiko:** "_(rindo)_ É claro, querido. Eu acho que Yukito é um ótimo nome, humm?"

Youji concordou com a cabeça em consentimento. O garoto chamado Yukito saltou na frente deles e tomou as mãos deles para si.

**Yukito:** "Podemos comprar sorvete agora?"

**Youji (suspirando):** "Oh, não! _(ele balançava as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para o pequeno garoto) _Tu vais querer cinco bolas."

**Yukito:** "_(sorrindo) _Vovô! Eu quero dez!"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

9 anos depois:

**Yukito:** "Vovô! Vovô! _(acenando da porta da cozinha)_ Estou saindo para minha nova escola!"

**Keiko:** "Yuki-chan, tua gravata! _(ela saiu e arrumou o uniforme do neto dela e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha)_ Boa sorte, querido."

**Youji:** "_(na garagem, falando em um tom natural) _E deixe alguma comida para o almoço dos outros estudantes!"

Yukito: "(que ria enquanto pedalava para fora) Vovô!"

**Keiko:** "_(limpou uma lágrima dos olhos) _Yuki-chan está crescendo. Logo ele nos deixará para encontrar a sua amada."

Youji bufou alto da garagem e a cara com uma barba branca apareceu enquanto que ele saía.

**Youji:** "Isso será muito mais tarde. Eu tenho um pressentimento que Yukito vai ficar conosco por um pouco mais de tempo."

**Keiko:** "_(que olhou para ele e suspirou) _Você está certo, querido... Eu apenas tenho um pressentimento que ele encontrará tal pessoa na nova escola dele."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Touya pedalava rapdiamente e ergueu a cabeça para pegar uma brisa. Ele ainda tinha bastante tempo para chegar na escola, então ele reduziu um pouco. Ele fechou os olhos para pegar a brisa, seguro que ele conhecia o caminho, então ele repentinamente sentiu a bicicleta dele atingir algo duro, mandando-o de costas na calçada. Ele se sentou lentamente e suspirou em alívio assim que ele encontrou apenas alguns arranhões e contusões. Ele virou em volta para ver o que ele tinha acertado, então ficou de pé abruptamente assim que ele encontrou um jovem homem, em torno da idade dele, agarrando o braço em dor.

**Touya:** "Tu estás bem? _(perguntou enquanto se aproximava do rapaz)_"

**Yukito:** "Meu braço dói um pouco."

Yukito olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis noturnos e encontrou-se admirando os belos trejeitos do outro garoto. Enquanto Touya se encontrava encarando dentro dos olhos dourados de Yukito curiosamente, então percebendo que ele estava encarando com uma gargalhada e estendendo a mão.

**Touya:** "Eu sou Kinomoto Touya. E eu sinto muito que eu bati em ti."

Yukito tomou a mão de Touya e ficou de pé, recuando um pouco com uma dor cortante. Touya colocou a mão sobre o ombro do outro, para firmá-lo, e Yukito sorriu com segurança para ele.

**Yukito:** "Tsukishiro Yukito. E eu aceito as tuas desculpas."

**Touya:** "_(que observou o uniforme de Yukito) _Vejo que tu estás indo para minha escola."

**Yukito:** "Hai. Seção 1-A. _(sorrindo para Touya, limpando a sujeira das calças)_"

**Touya:** "_(com os olhos brilhando em excitação) _A mesma que a minha! Isto significa que estarei vendo mais a ti!"

Touya sentiu uma estranha impulsão para conhecer Yukito melhor. Ele foi uma das pessoas mais kawaii que ele tinha encontrado. Sem mencionar que ele era obviamente amável. Ele se sentiu confortável assim que os olhos de Yukito denunciavam a mesma expressão.

**Yukito:** "Honto ni, Touya-san?"

**Touya:** "Apenas me chame de Touya."

Touya se moveu, pegando a bicicleta dele e olhando para trás a Yukito.

**Touya:** "Tu serás capaz de andar de bicicleta?"

**Yukito:** "Hai! É apenas uma pequena contusão!"

**Touya:** "Então eu andarei de bicicleta contigo até a escola! Eu posso até mostrar-te as redondezas se tu quiseres."

**Yukito:** "Eu amaria isso, To-ya!"

Os dois novos amigos então começaram a andar de bicicleta, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Fora da casa que Touya tinha saído. Uma jovem garota pulando para fora em um pé só, lutando para fechar os rollerblades.

**Sakura:** "Hoee-ee! Nii-chan, matte!!"

Quando Sakura finalmente conseguiu colocá-los ambos, ela rapidamente patinou para alcançar o irmão. E Yue observava silenciosamente nas profundezas da mente de Yukito, sem que este tivesse o próprio conhecimento disto, e sorriu suavemente.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Traduçao de THE PATH TO ANOTHER LIFE, por Calico Tsurineko._**


End file.
